Heated Earth
by Qlovis Itrograd
Summary: Lei has wound up fighting off the Fire Nation on the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. How did he get here and what is he hiding. 40-60 chapters planned for this.


**Prologue: The Stone Swordsman**

The waves washed over the dark tan sands of Chameleon Bay, the two-day monsoon had ended only hours ago. Ocean water had flooded over parts of the bay and had begun to make an advance on the cliff side of it. The harsh winds had been battering away at the flat cliffs, knocking away countless rocks; making slight avalanches. The forest on the raised land had taken a beating as well, broken trees had been snapped as easy as their branches. What wildlife had been in the woodland had evacuated days before the storm hit; must have been their intuition.

Day was ending, it was just a dreary overcast that was turning to black ink faster than a pebble sinking to the bottom of a glass. There would be no stars tonight, no not tonight. They were keeping their distance from the fury of the storm that had been rampaging. It was going to be a lightless night indeed; the moon was absent as well. It was her hand that cast the monsoon with her full beauty in the sky. As if the earth had created the storm to please her into staying, breath taken she watched the earth work its art and formed the beauty of the tempest.

The Bird's Tail Tavern had been built back in the early days of Fire Lord Azulon. It stood some miles behind the tree line and the protection of the forest. The forest could be seen just off in the distance from the Bird's Tail, there was nothing but flat land around here. Most of it was used for farmland, although there weren't so many farmers in these parts anymore. The Fire Nation had set them ablaze after they had taken what they needed. They needed to feed their armies to keep battering on the outer wall. Might as well be smashing their head against a brick wall, either way it wouldn't fall.

What folk were still in these parts were fisherman, woodsman, mercenaries, soldiers, albeit deserted soldiers but none the less. Then there was Shep, he was the owner of the tavern. A man in his late forties he had served the Earth Kingdom since he was sixteen. He'd been back home for three years now after he'd lost his leg in a battle over in the Si Wong Desert. He walked with a crutch and prided himself with taking care of the old tavern. His father had built it when Shep was just a boy, he'd died there when Shep was in Omashu.

Shep was outside, his boot and pantleg were muddied and soaked from the dirt road and tall grass. He was leaning against the boarded-up window, pulling nails out with a hammer. The nails were about six inches long, they needed to be so a change in wind wouldn't rip them out along with a good section of wall. He'd gotten the other windows cleared but this one was harder, it was the largest window of the tavern.

"One of you drunks come help me, you've been drinking my booze for the last two days. Time to pay some debt." Shep snapped as he realized he couldn't move this one on his own. Some heavy steps were heard on the old floor from inside, the thick door swung open and out walked a man in green. He was tall and built like a badgermole. He had dark skin and short hair that was fading in the back. He had a good foot on Shep and weighed about twice as the old vet. Where Shep was average and lean, this man was giant and wide with muscle.

"If you call that booze then I'm a monk." said the giant and he pulled the multi nailed board free with ease.

"Sakes Kaiyne do you pull the plow yourself or something." Shep marveled at the lack of effort the man needed to pry to board free.

"Only way to get it done quick." Kaiyne said as he put the board up against the tavern wall. He walked back into the tavern and Shep hobbled after him with his crutch. He closed the door up behind him and gazed into the room. It was fuller than one might think on a night like this. His usual patrons were there, Kaiyne, Thesca who was Kaiyne's wife, family that drinks together stays together. Imoke and Kosu the two brothers from the logging camp that had just popped up. Kiwa, Rani, and Sele who were three university students who had family in these parts. Though why they would leave the outer wall was beyond his comprehension.

Then there were about six others who he'd seen once or twice before but no regulars. Some people had even come in during the storm, this was shocking since Shep couldn't fathom why who in their right minds would be out in the elements like this. Then he saw someone over in the corner at a table, he had never seen him before. That didn't mean prior to the storm, he wasn't in here when Shep had gone to take down the boards.

"Gretch," Shep called out. His wife looked up from the tap and finished filling a mug and passed it to Rani, was that her fourth already?

"Yeah hun?" Gretch said as she walked over drying her hands on her apron. Gretch was in her mid-forties, a few years younger than Shep. She had light brown hair and eyes that looked like oceans. She was shorter than Shep by a hand or so, the two had known each other since youth.

"Who is that bloke over there?" Shep gestured unconsciously. The man had his back to the room and a medium blue cloak with the hood covering his head. Next to him was something large wrapped in cloth, the thing had to be seven feet tall. It was propped up against the table by his right hand.

"He came in maybe fifteen minutes ago, just when you had gone 'round back to take of the wood."

"What did he want?"

"All he said was a mug and dropped a gold piece down. He took his drink and left to the table. Hasn't said a word since then." Shep frowned as he listened, he didn't like that thing the man was carrying. He started hobbling over to him when suddenly the door swung open and hit the wall loudly. Shep spun on his crutch and turned to see at least ten soldiers walk in, not Earth Kingdom though. Fire Nation.

"Good evening!" the man in front of them called out. "Heck of a storm we've had the last two nights huh? Say barkeep give us a round, warm us up from the rain we've been in." the man boasted. He had short black hair that spiked up some at the front. He wore a grin of someone who played the hero but coward behind his men. Shep glared at him.

"I don't serve your kind here." He said coldly. The man put a hand to his heart as if he'd been shot.

"My word, I say you are not very hospitable." chided the man. Now the other patrons of the tavern had focused their attention on the soldiers. There were twenty-six in the tavern and only ten were soldiers. The problem was they were not benders, the only reason they hadn't been drafted was that reason. "Listen old man, bring us a round of you best ale and strongest liquor." snapped the man. Him and his group walked over to the large table by the big window and sat down. Shep glared furiously but then reluctantly went over to the taps before pulling a bottle off the shelf as well.

He surprised the soldiers by bringing all their drinks and glasses over at once, being one legged and all it caught them off guard. "Say old timer, how'd you lose that leg?" asked the man. Shep had overheard one of the others call him Saru.

"Fire Nation scum out in the desert." Shep spat. Saru laughed loudly as he drank from his mug.

"Pity he didn't take more." Saru said as he pulled away from his drink. "This tastes like Boar-q-pine piss, stale Boar-q-pine piss." he said as he dumped it on the floor. The others did the same making a massive puddle on the floor. Shep snapped and swung his crutch down at Saru hitting him on the head.

Instantly one of the others kicked Shep in the gut and sent him flying backwards. He flew five feet before he landed and rolled hard into a table making drinks and food fall on him. "You lowlife cur!" Saru yelled as he had his fist begin to burn. He picked up Shep's crutch and started beating the man with it. The others were at their feet but didn't attack, the Fire Nation soldiers were already to strike them to a crisp. All they did was watch Shep get beaten with his only support. Saru bashed him across the face and head multiple times. Blood was sent all over in the backlashes.

"All we wanted was a strong drink and a place to warm up. You couldn't even supply that!" Saru yelled laughing. He swung down again at Shep who had stopped moving when suddenly the crutch stopped in midair. "What in the?" Saru said. As he looked up he saw a man he had over looked, he was tall and lean but the force he had used to stop him indicated he was superiorly strong.

He was dressed in a medium blue cloak, the hood hid his hair and eyes, he wore gray bandages from his nose down to his throat. He had on hard black leather armor and metal arm guards. His pants were black and made of thick fabric, he wore two belts that crisscrossed. They were packed with knives and other items, he had a heavy leather sheath strapped to his left leg with a long knife in it. Behind him he held a gigantic sword with a three-foot dark brown handle. It had a four-foot blade that looked ancient, it was a cold gray but not a metal gray. This was made of stone, but it looked sharper than any iron or steel.

"Sit down Cully." the swordsman said. His voice was muffled behind the bandages. Saru looked up at the man and then smirked.

"Oh … one man against ten soldiers. I think that you have been drinking a little too much." Saru said as he threw the crutch as the ground. It landed and hit the man on the left boot. "How is it you can wield a sword that big? It must be awfully heavy. Why don't you set that down and we demolish you, or you could go back to drinking this terrible ale."

"One on ten isn't a fair fight." said the man.

"It seems fair to us." sneered Saru.

"You're going to want a few dozen more." said the man as he swung his sword. Fire blasted around the Bird's Tail Tavern, there was fire, screaming, earth being thrown, lightning being shot, the sword being swung, body parts flying; and there was laughing.

 **Chapter one: Enter Lei**


End file.
